This invention relates generally to automated packaging machines, and, more particularly, this invention relates to improvements in a grouper section, gripper/grid section, and case feed section of an automated packaging machine.
Automated packaging devices are often used in high volume production facilities to prepare products for sale and shipment. One common automated packing device is a packaging machine, which divides up the product and drops it into a box or case. Packaging machines typically consist of five sections; a product infeed section, a case feed section, a lift table section, a grid table section and an operator interface section.
The product infeed section of the packaging machine includes a conveyor belt that transfers the product generally from an up stream process such as filling or labeling to the grid table section of the machine. The conveyor belt urges the product into grid lanes that align the product into a plurality of rows. Distribution of the product between the grid lanes is accomplished using the force of the conveyor belt and the force created between the individual product items to distribute the product between fixed, stainless steel lane guides. As the product passes between the lane guides, it rests on support strips positioned below the product. At the end of each grid lane is a separation bar, which stops the first product to enter the grid lane. The product is monitored using electronic sensors as it is fed into a grid lane. When the grid lane is filled with the desired number of products, a brake is applied to stop the serial flow of product along the conveyor belt and, thereby, prevent further product from entering the lane guides.
While the infeed section fills the grid with product, the case feed section delivers empty boxes or cases onto the lift table via a conveyor. The lift table section lifts the cases to a point beneath the grid lanes and waits for product to enter the case before descending. The lift table section is equipped with an air or oil lift table that prompts the up and down motion of the table. As the grid area is filled with product the lift table raises. Once the product is placed in the case, the lift table lowers. The case feed section then discharges the filled case, and an empty case enters the lift table. The operation will then repeat, depending on the number of products in the infeed section.
The grid section is responsible for releasing the product into the empty cases on the lift table. The grid section accomplishes the release of the product using two primary components: the support strip on which the product rests as it enters the grid area, and a grid basket, which guides the product into the case. Once the grid lanes are filled with product, the support strips are shifted to the side allowing the product to fall through the grid basket into the case or box. The support strips are then returned to their original position and the link brake is released allowing subsequent product to be moved from the product infeed into the grid.
An operator interface section controls the system and allows the operator to manage the operation of the machine. Typically, the interface is mounted on a swing boom that enables the operator to control the machine from either side to facilitate viewing of the process. This interface consists of a series of pushbuttons, which enable the operator to start, stop, or alter the performance of the machine, and locate/correct any fault conditions.